Cover my Eyes
by Espada Harribel
Summary: Finn has made his choice. And Bubblegum is none too happy about it. While she battles her feelings, one person still hasn't left her side and will always be HER hero... F/F
1. I'm Just Surviving

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time and all characters are owned by Pendleton Ward. I own nothing.**

**AN**: A YURI fic about 2 of my favorite girls from Adventure Time.

**UPDATE: There will be sex. BOOM.**

This story is based around the song "Cover my Eyes" by La Roux.

* * *

**Cover my Eyes**

Chapter 1  
I'm Just Surviving…

By: Soifon

* * *

_-Candy Kingdom, Royal Bedroom…-_

It has been lonely these past few nights. Sitting on the windowsill, I cannot help but wonder why I refuse to allow sleep to comfort me. Watching now as the stars shone brightly in the eve, the cool breeze did little to satiate my unrest. Sighing softly, I leaned back against the frame of the window, arms folded neatly on my lap. What was wrong with me?

My mind is so full of thoughts and yet I keep thinking of…_him._ Turning my attention to a single candle sitting upon my nightstand, the flame caught my eye. I suddenly felt infuriated, quickly moving to swipe the candle from the desk as it hit the floor, snubbing out the flame.

Snubbing out the flame… And then…there was…_her._

_She_ is the cause for my discontent, the bane of my existence. She is the reason I cannot see him. She is why he is no longer…_my _hero. Clenching my fists, I turned my attention to the candle once again. The melted wax and wick a pile on my floor like chocolate on a hot summer afternoon. I did not care to clean it. For some reason, my breathing began to falter, feeling my eyes grow thick with tears.

I cannot even look into his eyes anymore, knowing that he…favors…_her._ It was inevitable, his admiration for someone…so much closer to his age. _His age_. Preventing myself the luxury of crying, I held back. He was much too young for me anyway. I was older, more mature, more…developed. Surely this was the reason why I was not meant for him. But then…why did seeing them together hurt so much?

Closing my eyes, I straightened my pajama t-shirt of wrinkles. Taking a deep breath at the sudden sensation of invasion, I smiled to myself.

"Hello, Marceline," my voice, barely a whisper.

"Say what? Dude, how did you even—"

"You…have a distinctive…smell," Turning to look over my shoulder, I saw my friend raise an arm.

"Whoa, dude, I _do_ reek," Marceline flew through my window, floating in front of me, smiling as she stuck out her forked tongue. I giggled, watching as she floated towards my bed, lying on her side.

"So, Bonnibel, why are you up so late? Thought I was the only night crawler around here," She said, grinning up at me. I shrugged, avoiding her gaze as I moved back towards the window, taking a seat.

"I…cannot sleep," I state simply. It was hardly the truth but it will do for now. As perceptive as she was, though she claimed otherwise, she will figure it out on her own.

"Hm, someone's a little angry. Got a mess on the floor here," She pointed out, raising a brow in my direction. Staring at her, I looked down at the candle ooze, back up at her, and then back down at the candle once again.

"What?" I say foolishly. She sat up.

"The candle. On the floor. Hello," Marceline floated by the candle, pointing at the obvious with both hands.

"Yes," I have no idea where my mind is at but it is embarrassingly evident to her that I am clearly not in my element. She floats over, placing a hand on my forehead.

"Dude, you're so out of it. What's the matter with you, Bonni?" Marceline asked, moving to sit opposite in front of me. I gripped the hem of my t-shirt, biting the inside of my cheeks.

"Come on now, don't be a brat," She said, reaching over and mussing up my hair.

"Hey! Ok, ok!" Flustered, I fixed my hair and looked at her. Marceline crossed her arms, smirking at me.

"It's Finn," I mumble, looking off towards the distance. I could feel her eyes on me, so I turned to look at her. Surprisingly, she, too, was looking outside.

"Finn, huh? I knew it," A grin tugged at the corner of her mouth, her fangs clearly visible. Blinking, I narrowed my eyes.

"How could you—" She waved her hand at me, flicking her tongue again.

"Pfft, please, after I heard what Jake told you, I figured it'd get your panties in a scrunchie," Marceline's eyes met mine. My mouth had gone dry, watching her for a moment. It was true that Jake was the one that told me Finn was…with that Princess. But it did not bother me as much as it did now, having to recall it through someone else's voice.

"Who…" I started as Marceline smiled.

"Told me? No one. I'm always around. That's how I roll," Again, she floated towards the bed, hovering in a laid back position, hands behind her head. Watching her a moment longer, I looked down, closing my eyes.

"Am I…being too…jealous?" I whisper, looking over at the vampire queen. She met my eyes, shrugging.

"You're being weird. Finn's just a kid with a libido, Bonni. Chillax," She rolled on her side in mid-air, smiling that devilish smile of hers. Hearing about his libido caused a blush to form, my cheeks slightly burning. I heard laughter.

"You're so cute, Bonni. Look at you, all hot in the pants for Finn," Her smile was now a grin. I growled somewhat, jumping from the sill, wandering over towards her.

"I am most certainly not! I was simply…thinking about Finn's—"

"Package!" Marceline was hysterical, now floating higher than I could reach as her laughter filled my bedchambers. I jumped, flailing my arms but to no avail, could not catch the cackling vampire.

"Marceline! You come down here right now or else—"

Before I could finish, she was right in front of me, our noses barely a breath apart. Her eyes intensely gazing into mine, the ringing in my ears getting louder by the second. I felt as if my head were about to split. Then I felt something touch my bottom lip. It was her forked tongue. Stumbling backwards slightly, I must have looked a sight.

"…or else you'll _hit_ me, Bonnibel?"

The way she spoke my name caused my heart to skip. The look in her eyes had shifted, her arms crossed, eying me with that rapacious gaze. I had not realized I was holding my hands up in defense. Upon noticing, I dropped my hands quickly and brought a hand up to my head, shaking it.

"No, I just…I need to _sleep_," As I spoke, I collapsed on my bed in a huff. Marceline chuckled, floating above me as I rest on my tummy, head turned so I can still see her.

"Yea, startin' to get those _raccoon_ eyes, Bonni," She laughed as I jumped up to smack the vampire, hovering just above my grasp. She continued to laugh, floating towards my window. Marceline smiled once more, her fangs clearly protruding, giving me a slight salute.

"Nighty night, Bonni." I sighed, waving a hand half-heartedly.

"Yea, yea," Mumbling, moving to grab some covers.

"By the way…" At the sound of her voice in mid thought, I paused, stopping all movement. The air was stagnant, the ringing absent. I was just staring at her silhouette against the moonlight against my window, watching as she hovered there, like a midnight goddess, dark hair wafting behind her like a cape.

"My shirt looks good on you..."

And with that, the vampire queen left, vanished. Marceline's maniacal laughter still echoed off the walls in my bedchambers, taunting me as I sought slumber. I looked down at it, running my fingers over the garment slightly. I smiled to myself, hoping I could somehow find solace in what might be another sleepless night.

End chapter 1…


	2. Break the Pattern

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time and all characters are owned by Pendleton Ward. I own nothing.**

**AN**: For those curious, I've based this story around the few commercials I've seen.  
Bubblegum looks to be distraught about Finn being seen with Fire Princess via Jake.  
It's supposedly a new episode airing next Monday. I just took what I saw and rolled with it. :P

Don't like it? Don't read it!

Read and Review!

* * *

**Cover my Eyes**

Chapter 2  
Break the Pattern

By: Soifon

* * *

_-Marceline's House…-_

In the Land of Ooo, such a ginormous and mysterious place and yet here I am, on my couch, scratching my lady junk, bored. Such a bummer. Sighing, I stood up and stretched, floating towards the window to look outside. The cave was dark and dingy, inhaling and exhaling, I rest my forehead against the windowsill.

My mind soon trailed to Bonnibel and how pitiful she was the other night. What was up with that? Bonnibel miserable over Finn of all people? No way, unreal. I must admit though, seeing her so down and troubled was something unfamiliar to me. I was sure I'd never previously seen her so detached at least not around Finn or Jake. She was always so headstrong, tough as nails. This girl that Finn's been spotted with must have ticked a serious nerve if she's gotten under Bonni's skin so bad.

Rubbing my chin, I decided I'd pay her a visit later tonight, hissing as I felt a smirk touch my lips.

_-Candy Kingdom, Bubblegum's Chambers…-_

…_Hisss._

Nothing.

_...Hisssss._

A stir. Some movement. Still nothing. Damn!

…_Hissss— "_YAH_!"_

I ducked, barely missing a pillow soaring over my head. Looking down, I spied a rather pissed and unkempt Bonnibel staring up at me, hovering over her. I stifled a giggle at her rough appearance as she just growled up at me.

"Marceline! Why are you here? Did you not see me sleeping?" I watch as she eyes me cautiously, moving to sit myself in front of her Indian style. She sits up fully and it becomes evident to me that she _wasn't_ asleep, her eyes alert and bright. I clicked my tongue, shaking my head at her.

"Such an insomniac, Bonni," I say, arching a brow, watching as she crosses her arms and looks the other way, avoiding my piercing gaze.

"No. I was actually about to drift off—" Poking her cheek, the action startled her, her eyes meeting mine in confusion.

"Don't lie. I was totally spying on you and you spent the last hour tossing and turning," Upon hearing this, she frowned at me, unwilling to admit defeat. I grinned, causing a blush to paint her cheeks, a sigh escaped her lips.

"Didn't look like much sleeping to _me_," Leaning forward as I spoke, her eyes met mine.

"Why do you always watch me?" The question stemmed more from inquisitiveness as I could tell she was legitimately seeking an answer. Shrugging, I crossed my arms, eyes drifting closed.

"Because you're pretty," I felt myself smile, feeling it was tough to keep a straight face after having said that.

Opening my eyes, I saw her staring at me, completely stone faced. Ok, so maybe that wasn't as funny as I thought it would be. It was pretty hilarious in my head, man.

"Tell me something I do _not_ know, Marceline," She shot back, smiling at me.

"Say what? Bonnibel has jokes now?" I laughed, shaking my head.

"But yes, I…was not sleeping…again," She whispered, fidgeting with her hands. This behavior was starting to annoy me. Where was the Bonnibel that could give a damn?

"You're being weird again. I mean, the other night, you didn't even try to get rid of me. I think that's _more_ of a cause for concern than some stupid Fire Princess or whatever," I huffed, placing my hands on my knees as I leaned forward. Her expression for the most part remained largely unchanged, though she _was;_ however, noticeably tense at the mere mention of her name.

_"Ooh, a lady friend?" Do tell!" At the time, she seemed at ease. Well, that was short lived..._

"Uh..." Jake was visibly uneasy.

"Come on, you can tell me," I left at that point. I felt it was just gossip by then. But something told me to go back. As so, I did...  


"I…do not wish to talk about it," Bonnibel said flatly, looking over at me, impassive.

"Well, how I about I read you a bed time story?" I chided, grinning as she suddenly pushed me off her bed, making me lose my balance.

"How about you go home and let me try to sleep on my own," Rubbing my head, I hovered.

"Ah, see, _now_ you kick me out," Smirking now, floating towards her window.

"Just get out or else I'll launch another pillow at you!" I had a split second to dodge another padded projectile as I flew out her window.

Something still didn't feel right. In the middle of the sky, I looked down at her palace. The Princess of the Fire Kingdom is keeping Bonnibel up at night. This definitely was out of Bonni's element. Never have I witnessed her so…unnerved. What exactly did Finn really mean to her? Was he more than just a hero? No, can't be. I mean, it was pretty evident before. He was head over heels for the girl, but she never paid him any mind at least in _that_ way.

Then I started to think about when this first started, the whole Fire Princess fiasco. Jake was the one who started all this because of Bonni putting Finn in the friendzone. At the time, Bonni seemed to be cool with just being friends with Finn. But then came the day she asked Jake where Finn had gone.

"_Where is he, Jake?" Bonnibel was distressed._

"_I—uh" Jake stuttered, torn between telling her and keeping it a secret._

"_Just tell me where he is!" At this point, she was frantic. _

_Not upset, but I could kinda tell that she would rather Jake not answer her. Sort of like it should have been left unsaid, but she still wanted that validation. She didn't want to know, because she feared the answer would contradict what her mind had hoped._

"_He's with Flame Princess! He's hanging out with Flame Princess!" Jake sputtered out, holding his head._

"_What!" I remember her face, a mixture of hurt and betrayal._

I had been hovering for some time now, just drifting along the skies, deep in thought. I had no idea what I could do to pacify Bonni. She didn't seem like she wanted help or at least denied that anything was seriously wrong aside from the obvious. Yet and still, this whole thing didn't sit right with me. This is not the Bonnibel I know. Sighing heavily, I stared up at the sky.

_Finn is…__**my**__ hero…_

Her voice had wavered when she spoke those words. No tears, just anguish. I rubbed my sinuses, growling irritably.

"I _really_ need to stop eavesdropping," I grumble to myself as I headed home. These drama bombs are too much for me to handle, dude…

End chapter 2…


	3. Change the Color

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time and all characters are owned by Pendleton Ward. I own nothing.**

**AN**: Picking up where I left off. Some interaction but nothing too heated.

Don't like it, don't read it, don't bitch!

Read and review!

* * *

**Cover my Eyes**

Chapter 3  
Change the Color

By: Soifon

* * *

_-Candy Kingdom, Royal Bedroom…-_

I was barely given time to yawn before a pillow belted me in my face. The unexpected and petrifying act caused me to flail wildly, thrashing about in my bed as I gasped. Grabbing it, I tossed it aside, the piercing glare of the sun hitting my eyes like a battering ram, causing me to flinch at the intensity.

"OOMF—" Another pillow struck my face as I sat up gradually.

"Wake up, sleepyhead! Today, we're steppin' out," Spitting out several rather unsavory feathers, I heard the voice of the despicable vampire responsible for this rude awakening. My vision impaired by the bleariness, I opened my eyes slowly.

"Wha—where, why," I was so shocked, I did not even know what day it was.

"Do you always act so brain dead this early, dude? I said let's go," I felt a tugging on my arm as I was pulled from bed. My legs were not even thinking as I stumbled, falling to the floor. Marceline turned and looked down at me, sticking her forked tongue out at me from underneath her large sun hat.

"What is the meaning of this…this… DISTURBANCE!"

I was furious. Not only was she bothering me anew, she ruined a perfectly sound environment for my slumbering. For once, I finally was able to sleep without my mind being badgered to bits by the recent events. Remaining on the floor, I sat with my arms crossed, scowling up at a rather amused Marceline.

"Like I said, we're steppin' out today, Bonni, you, me and the sunshine," Sighing crossly, I closed my eyes.

"You and the sun are not really that compatible, you know," I chided under my breath, rubbing my temples, trying to wake up a bit more.

"Yea, neither are you and Finn," She countered, her hands on her hips. I suddenly glowered up at her. But I said nothing. She grinned that iniquitously debonair grin of hers, chuckling.

"Oh, score one for Marci," Growling, I stood abruptly, shoving her roughly.

"Just…leave me alone! I do not need you looking after me all the time," I mumbled, turning away from her.

Why was she always _here_? It troubled me that I could not hold my own thoughts to myself. My reflections were so broken and relatively discernible; that it garnered the attention of the _least_ expected person I could have ever conceived to come to my relief. I cursed myself for having confided in her the other night. Though at the time, I was severely jaded and to speak to someone who at least knew me was somewhat reassuring. But _her_ of all people in the Land of Ooo. Really?

I heard no response from the vampire. Opening my eyes that I had not realized I closed during my mental diatribe, I surveyed the room and she was nowhere to be found. Letting out a sigh of relief at my sudden and much anticipated solitude, I smiled. I spoke to soon as thin, powerful arms wrapped around my midsection, entrapping my arms.

"Hah! Fooled ya! So let's _go_ already, man!" I struggled amidst her grasp, grunting as I tried to free myself.

"Let go of me!" I shouted in protest. Her hold tightened, restricting my movement. "I will not go anywh—"

"But I planned picnic for you, Bonnibel…" She murmured softly against my back. I froze upon hearing this, relaxing almost immediately. Feeling a blush creep along my cheeks, her grip loosened as I felt her head tuck itself between my shoulder blades, my long hair an obvious cushion.

"A…a picnic? For _me_?" I questioned, unable to turn and look at Marceline, her grip keeping me from seeing her expression. I heard nothing, waiting as she continued to hold me from behind.

"…just for you," She whispered against my back. I did not know what to say.

"I know how…down you've been. Just trying to cheer you up," Marceline moved slightly, resting her chin on my shoulder. I felt my heart race suddenly. Turning to meet her gaze would make our cheeks brush. Thinking quickly, I looked away from her, praying to Glob she did not see my blush.

"Fine. Let me get ready and…we will go," I said faintly, keeping my gaze away from hers. I heard a low chuckle, feeling myself being set free as she let me go. Sighing softly, I dare not turn to face her. So, I continue straight to the bathroom with haste.

What was wrong with me _now_?

_-Out in the Land of Ooo…-_

"So, this place we are going, where is it?" I found myself asking her.

Marceline had not spoken much since we left the kingdom, humming mostly. I chose to walk behind her for obvious reasons. As my eyes fixated on the vampire in front of me, she carried a basket in one hand and a large parasol in the other, and of course, that axe bass strapped to her back. She donned her usual sun protection gear and in my opinion, she looked rather silly with her large hat and long gloves. I found myself giggling.

"What's so funny, Bonnibel?" I stopped, looking up to catch her staring at me with a brow raised. I suddenly lost my voice as I watched her. Marceline continued to stare at me.

"It just amazes me how you can still tolerate the sun, wearing all that," I put simply, crossing my arms.

"Pfft, _you _try being a vampire then. Besides, there's very little sun where we're going. Lots of shade and a little pond," Her eyes seemed to light up as she described the place. She then twirled her parasol and turned back around as she continued her walk.

Once we arrived, the area was lovely. A thicket of trees just enough to allow some natural light in surrounded a small pond, the sun peeking through the leaves of this otherwise subdued haven. I inhaled deeply and held it, thinking of it as a mental ball containing all my problems. I then exhaled slowly, imagining I was releasing that ball in the Land of Ooo and away from me. Of course, such a thing was not possible. Nevertheless, I can imagine.

I had been busy admiring the landscape, I had almost forgotten about the picnic. Turning around, Marceline was seating on a log by the pond. She splayed out a rather colorful and plentiful assortment of cakes, cookies, sandwiches, and other delicious things on a checkered blanket. It was safe to assume I was rather stunned. Marceline really outdid herself this time.

"Wow, this all looks…amazing, Marceline." I wandered over, taking a seat opposite of the vampire.

"Yea, got a little of everything here," She grinned up at me as I smiled.

The afternoon was quiet. The small feast was wonderful and I actually had fun. After these past few days, I could use more days like this. Days being carefree and relaxed without the tension. Time flew quickly as the night air soon walked along my skin. Marceline had made a small fire, the embers cackling and hissing as she poked at the orange and red blaze.

I grew awkwardly silent as I stared into the fire. The topic suddenly went to where I knew it would end up. I could tell Marceline tried to evade it and while I greatly appreciated her efforts, it was foreseeable. It _was_ the reason she brought me out here: to help me _forget_.

"So, sleeping better?" She started quietly as I looked over at her. Marceline kept her eyes on the fire, poking it with a stick as she sat on the log. Moving to sit beside her, I picked up a stick and started poking the fire as well.

"Well, yes and no," I said, hugging my knees with one arm, the other burning the stick to ash.

"Gonna tell me why?" I fell silent again. Tossing the stick into the flames, I closed my eyes.

"I told Jake to tell Finn not to see Flame Princess anymore," Hugging my knees now with both arms, I stared at the embers burning. Marceline soon tossed her stick into the fire, the flames licking at the stick, setting it ablaze.

"So you did huh? Trying to keep him to yourself, are ya?" I could hear the good-humor in her tone. She was on the ground, leaning back with her arms thrown back behind the log I was sitting on.

"That is not it. She is a very dangerous princess." Marceline soon looked over at me, bewilderment running wild in her eyes.

"Wait, she's _dangerous_?" I could tell she did not understand something. After such a wonderful afternoon, I rather not talk about it now, the walls slowly building up again. Sighing heavily, I nodded.

"She is. Can we just talk about something else please?" I felt myself slowly growing irate. She reached over and grabbed her axe bass, taking a moment to tune it before looking up at me, smiling.

"Let's sing something, just say what's in your head, freestyle," Marceline strummed her fingers over the strings, a rich and powerful sound emanated from the instrument.

"But… I do not know—" She held her hand up.

"Don't think, just sing," Looking into the fire, I felt myself nod, looking over at her smile again.

"Good! I'll start," Marceline sits up slightly, positioning herself as her fingers continued to dance over the strings, creating a subtle harmony against the cackle of the flames.

"No wonder it hurts…to sit by your side," She sings low, turning to look at me. I felt my lips move as I sang back.

"Turned me away…so many times," I heard myself sing, looking back at the campfire.

"There's a different song I can play you tonight," Marceline sang once more, her voice strong and yet so light. The notes she strummed resounded in my mind, the words; plain as day as I sang without abandon.

"We don't have to sit here in silence," I sing softly to the fire. I soon felt myself move to sit down beside her slowly, watching her fingers on the neck of the bass.

"We can break the pattern, we can change the color," Marceline's eyes were closed, bobbing her head to the beat slightly. I was looking at her now, entranced as the color of the flames danced along her face.

"…it's just a little sacrifice," I sang back, softer than I intended. Marceline caught the faintness, looking over at me, her fingers never missing a beat. It took me but a second to realize that I was inching myself closer to her, the sweet caress of her midnight tresses along her face graced my bubblegum bangs just so.

"You don't need to worry about the others. It's all in your mind," She sang to me, though her verse was almost indistinct, I heard every word. The song suddenly stopped. There was no more music, no more singing. Cackling from the flames filled the air.

My eyes were closed, a hand cupping my face, a thumb so carefully grazing my cheek. The kiss was so light, so feathery, it felt like a dream. A really good dream. One that I would not like to wake up from. I felt teeth nibble at my lower lip, gasping in surprise as I felt her forked tongue ease its way along my own. I kissed back, surprised by my own actions.

Marceline then broke the kiss, her forehead resting against mine as her thumb continued to caress my cheek. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. My mind was reeling. I cannot believe I just did that with her! But…it felt so delightful, so intense, so…_right_. I somehow did not want this night to end, her close proximity now filling me with elation.

Previously devoid of desire and all things related, Marceline managed to serenade me magnificently. And serenade she did, unleashing something I thought I had long since forsaken. Her eyes held something unusual, something… wily. We remained hushed, relishing in the warmth of both the fire, tickling our skin and the afterglow of such an incredible kiss, until her voice broke the silence.

"Did we just do...what I _think_ we just did?"

End chapter 3…


	4. So, Would You Hold Me, Please?

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time and all characters are owned by Pendleton Ward. I own nothing.**

**AN**: This chapter has been **heavily** **edited** to remove all traces of graphic sexual content.

The **unedited**, fully sexual, fully lesbian chapter will be uploaded once I'm done writing it. **Link in my profile.**  
Come on, who _doesn't_ want full on lesbian…ness. Mmm, lesbians… xD

Don't like it, don't read it, don't bitch!

Read and review!

* * *

**Cover my Eyes**

Chapter 4  
So, Would You Hold Me, Please?

By: Soifon

* * *

_-Out in the Land of Ooo…-_

The night air was still, fire crackling and biting the night as the ember burned the now gradually dying flames. The orange haze that cast its gaze over us was still warm. Nevertheless, all I could think about was the girl in front of me. Bonnibel's eyes were searching mine, searching for something.

Her skin, sugary like candy kisses tasted just as sweet as I'd ever imagined. My heart, beating like a drum in my chest so loud, I couldn't think straight. We sat there, in front of the dwindling flames, so close that her bubblegum scent struck my senses.

"Yes… We did," Her voice was hushed as if fearful this moment would somehow end too soon.

My hand still grazing her cheek, I couldn't find it in myself to remove it. She must've known what I was thinking, her hand slowly moving up to hold mine in place and fingertips so lightly brushing the back of my hand. I felt my heart skip, the action triggering my stomach to twitch.

"Bonnibel?" I spoke softly, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Yes, Marceline," She answered, eyes intent on hearing an answer.

"It's getting late…" I grinned wide, the blush on her cheeks still vibrant against the dying flames. She sat up suddenly, leaning away from me. My palm, once on her cheek, now felt cold as I watched her.

"O-oh, yes, it is. We should…I mean, I… Well," Standing and stretching, I looked over at her staring into the black pit where the fire had once been.

"I'll bring you back to your kingdom, Bonni, don't worry," She caught my gaze and smiled, nodding slightly. Cleaning up the campsite, we headed back to the candy kingdom.

We walked side by side, though a good 2 feet stood between us. I caught myself stealing glances at the princess, trying to see if what was on her mind could be read through her expressions. Bonni was blank for the most part, hands holding themselves in front of her as she walked. Couldn't really tell what she was thinking, though a thought came to pass.

"So, Flame Princess… She's dangerous? Why does that matter?" I questioned. Bonni sighed quietly.

"The Fire Kingdom is the most dangerous kingdom in all of the land," She spoke slowly, never looking to meet my eyes. Staring ahead, I didn't know what that had to do with Finn but here's hoping to finding out.

"And that's a big deal because…" I trailed off. She didn't look at all distressed at this point. I thought my pressing would irritate her. But she seemed moderately standoffish about the questioning in general. Odd considering how uncomfortable she was before that… you know…

"Because Finn is supposed to be _my_ hero, Marceline," Bonni said, her arms folding across her chest.

There she goes again. _Her hero?_ Somehow, when I thought that, my stomach twitched again, but this time, it felt resentful. Why did we _kiss_ back there then? I began to feel insecure, narrowing my eyes and staring at the grass beneath my boots.

"If you love him so much, just tell him. Maybe Flame Prin—"

A hand touched my shoulder just then, causing me to stop mid-step and sever my thought processes. Surprised, I turned to face her; hopeful she couldn't see the pain in my eyes. Her appearance changed though, she looked astonished herself.

"Marceline, what in Glob's name are you talking about?" I blinked, staring at her in disbelief.

"I said if you love him, just tell him! Dude, you guys have known each other long enough right?" I questioned, her eyes still held something. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"What would make you think I love Finn?" We both stood there in the middle of the field, staring at each other. The fuck is going on, man?

"You were so depressed the past few days over him and Flame Princess!" My voice rose louder than expected; taking note, she jumped at the sudden level. Bonnibel shook her head leisurely, placing a hand to the side of her head.

"No, no, no, you misunderstand. Yes, I was depressed but it had nothing to do with me being in love with him, Marceline," She spoke as she held her head, watching me. At that moment, it felt as if so many brain farts were going off in my head my ears would pop.

"Ok, man, hold on," I felt dizzy.

Moving to set the basket and parasol down, I sat on the grass. Took my axe base and rest it against the basket. Lying back, I sighed so deeply; I thought my lungs would give. Bonni moved to sit down beside me, bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them.

"I'm still confused," I mumble, staring at the stars. Feeling her gaze on me, I didn't face her. Instead, I just closed my eyes.

"Well, I am not sure why you are confused. Finn is my hero, the hero of the land, the hero of my kingdom, correct?" Folding my hands behind my head, I nodded, eyes still shut as I tried to piece together this whole debacle.

"Ok, so if he somehow got involved with a princess who's kingdom is known to be incredibly dangerous, as she herself is too, what do you think might happen?" I furrowed my brows together, growling somewhat.

"What's your point? Finn would be, what, distracted?"

"Exactly. I cannot risk him being involved with a princess whose anger can burn down everything and everyone around her," She started, my mind suddenly deriving a conclusion.

"What would happen if he were off with her and say, the Ice King tried to steal another princess? Who can I count on to help rescu—" My eyes snapped open as I sat up swiftly, startling Bonni.

"So, wait, rewind, you _don't_ love him?" I must've looked pretty wild, the sudden action made her jolt a bit. I swore my eyes were like saucers, gaping at her. She seemed slightly amused, smiling at me.

"Of course I do, Marceline, but as a friend. Nothing more," She raised a brow as I moved to lie back down, hands folded behind my head, sighing in relief. All right, so, she _doesn't_ love him. Closing my eyes once more, I smiled in spite of myself.

"Well, _that_ totally went over my head," I grumbled, hearing her giggle.

Her scent grew stronger unexpectedly as a kiss soon touched my lips. Reaching up blindly, I touched her cheek, pushing my forked tongue past her lips slowly. She took the parcel graciously, flicking her own against mine as she kissed back.

Bonni had rest herself partially atop me, her left leg between mine, her left hand tentatively touching my hip. Dragging my right hand up along her arm that draped over me, I pulled her close. My arms now encircled the princess, her hair a bubblegum curtain surrounding us from the night. I felt relieved, I felt elated, I felt… really, _really_ horny.

"Bonnibel," I gasped between her kisses that were growing more heated by the second, her lips burning a sweet trail down along my jawline. Holding herself up slightly, she looked down at me, her breathing labored, cheeks flushed.

"Yes?" I smirked at her as she raised a brow.

"On the grass right outside your kingdom? Really?"

End chapter 4…


End file.
